Darkness Falls
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Years have passed and now responsible young men, Naruto and others are about to face the biggest challenge in their lives. A new village has sent as a symbol of peace and alliance, a village that has a terrifying yet beautiful secret. XOver with InuYasha
1. Prologue: It Is Time

Darkness Falls

* * *

A/N- Hello and welcome to the first in a long line of X-overs. This one happens to be InuYasha/Naruto.

I don't own either of these but is sure is fun playing with them!

'_Thoughts_'

I hope you guys like this! 

* * *

Prologue: It Is Time

Tsunade had deserved this break, because of Shizune she was forced into doing a month's worth of work in a week. She had been so angry that she spent four days straight without sleep and now that she had finished the last of the papers, she was taking a break.

And if anyone said otherwise, they would get a fist to the face.

Smirking at her own thoughts, Tsunade shifted upon her perch. She was currently seated upon the top of her grandpa's place on the Hokage Mountain.

The afternoon sun was warm and a rather gentle breeze was blowing past, leaning back in her sitting position Tsunade let her eyes scan the village, a soft smile slowly made it's way on her face as thoughts of a blonde haired blue eyed brat came to mind.

Tsunade could swear that she must be going soft. Ever since she met the little twerp and given him the hokage necklace, she felt responsible for his safety. Heck, she had even gone so far as to appoint one of her best anbu black ops to shadow Naruto and tell her if someone so much as spit in his direction, let alone hurt him in any way.

'_I guess you could call me the idiot's surrogate mother…_' her smile dissolved at that thought though, as the memory of her brother and love came to mind.

This was the least she could do to commemorate their sacrifices, '_Naruto might be a moron in some respects, but he loves this village._' Tsunade felt confidant that one day she could pass over the protection of the village to the blonde.

"Hell, that'll be the day!" Unable to contain her laughter, Tsunade took a long drag on the bottle of sake she had managed to pilfer from the local bar, it wasn't really stealing, after all, she is the hokage of the village.

A sudden sound of footsteps from behind her cut Tsunade's thoughts short. Slowly she slid one of her hands into her robes as not to alert whoever it was, gripping the smooth handle of a hidden kunai, Tsunade tensed her muscles and prepared herself for an attack.

But it never came.

The footsteps became steady as they approached at a slow but not stealthy pace. This person wanted Tsunade to know they were there.

Feeling that the chance of a threat had passed, Tsunade pulled her hand out of her robes and pushed against the ground, pulling herself to her feet. Dusting off her pant legs, Tsunade turned to face her '_guest_' but what greeted her had her eyes growing wide in surprise.

Before her was a woman. It was clear by the way the cloak wrapped about her form. Coming to a stop just within touching distance, the woman stopped and dropped down onto one knee. As she did this, a long mane of silver hair tumbled out from the hood of the cloak.

Curious, Tsunade crossed her arms as she eyed the woman closely while she spoke, "who are you and what is your business with me?" Tsunade's tone was clipped, clearly stating her irritation.

The woman shifted to where she was on both her knees as she reached up and pulled the hood of her cloak back, revealing a beautiful woman with blue amber eyes, silver hair and a red crescent shaped moon mark on her forehead.

"Hokage-sama, my name is Sai. I come to you with an urgent message from my village. We are in need of your assistance and cooperation, I humbly ask that you hear me out before making any decisions." Her voice was deep and melodic as she spoke in clear cultured tones, Tsunade would have thought that she was there a just a friendly greeting, but the seriousness within her eyes was enough to dissuade such a thought from Tsunade's mind.

Letting out a sigh, Tsunade returned to sitting Indian style as she took a quick swig of her almost forgotten sake, '_just when I thought that I'd finally get a day off…damn it sucks being the hokage sometimes._'

Setting the bottle down, Tsunade rested her chin in her left palm lazily as she locked eyes with the woman, this '_Sai._'

"First, what village are you from and second, what is this message?"

Sai seemed to relax at her words as she let out a deep breath, her shoulders dropped lightly as she turned her head, her eyes focusing on some point in the distance.

"I am one of the leaders of the village of Darkness and was chosen to seek out help from the neighboring villages. You are the only one thus far that has allowed me the right to speak and for this I thank you." Sai gave a soft bow of her head as she turned back to face Tsunade.

"The urgent message that I spoke of is that we wished to request you to send eight of your strongest single ninja men to our village. You see, our village is made up of only female children. Most were abandoned and brought there because there was nowhere else for them, some are our children, such as one of my own."

Tsunade frowned at Sai's words, what she was saying didn't make complete sence, "wait, you mean to tell me that there is not one single guy in your whole village?" At Sai's nod, Tsunade shook her head, "I don't see how that can be possible. You just said that one of the village girls is your own daughter, if this is so, then where is the girl's father? Or that of any of the other's?"

Sai chuckled bitterly as she gave Tsunade a sad look, "my husband is dead. He died a long time ago, but to answer your question, several hundred years ago a curse was placed upon my village. It allows only females to enter and live in the village, but there is a loophole. It will allow strong single men to pass through, but they may only stay for a short while, a year at most. If they attempt to remain any longer, then their lives will be forfeit and they will die."

Finally getting a little bit of the picture, Tsunade made a mental note to research on curses and the village of Darkness later, maybe then she could find out just what was going on. But until then, she needed to hear the rest of Sai's reason for approaching her and this village.

"Alright, I can understand that. But why do you want some of my ninja's to go to your village. Certainly there are other's nearer or more willing to take up this task."

Sai tensed at Tsunade's words as her eyes hardened, "I see. Well, the village's near our own know of this curse and refuse to risk it, they turned us away in fear and hatred. Also, their ninja's are weak and would never survive the trial. I know there are some exceptional young men here that would suit our purposes perfectly."

Pausing for a moment, Sai reached into her cloak and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, she handed it over to Tsunade gently as her eyes softened slightly.

"I understand why you are hesitant to accept. But I swear that if you do accept our request, then I will explain everything in great detail. Anything you wish to know will be revealed to you, but if you do not accept, then regretfully I must move onto the next village. The choice is yours, Tsunade, hokage of Konoha."

Humming lightly to herself in contemplation, Tsunade unrolled the parchment and quickly scanned the elegantly scrawled writing.

It was a contract of sorts.

One that stated that their villages were entering in on an agreement and that for one year's time, no more, no less. The chosen candidates were to take up residence within the village of Darkness with its women. After the year had passed, the ninja would be released and the contract dissolved forthwith. Her signature was all that was needed to make the contract take place.

"So basically, the eight I pick will pretty much become ninja's of your village until the year is up then their free to go?" Sai nodded her head as she pulled out a pen and passed it to Tsunade, "our village ninja are experts in their own right and we would find fine uses for your ninja, all in all, it will be like sending them on a mission to our village as a sign of peace. But most importantly, they must take this mission of their own free will. If even one is forced to go, then the contract is void."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding as she gave the contract one more once over before she lifted the pen and began to sign but she stopped as a thought suddenly hit her, looking up at Sai, Tsunade gave her a questioning look.

"Just wondering, if we don't have enough for eight ninja's to be sent, would the contract permit me to ask a ninja from a neighboring village to go?" Sai just smiled as she gave Tsunade an amused look, "of course. As I said before, as long as they volunteer then they may go."

Pleased with Sai's words, Tsunade resumed her task and with a snap of her wrist, the deal was done. Her signature now on the contract, Tsunade rolled it up and handed it back to Sai, a smirk lighting her lips after the latter put the parchment and pen back into her cloak.

"Now since that's been taken care of, it's time to seal this my way, with a drink." Holding the bottle of sake before Sai, Tsunade's smirk only deepened when Sai gave her a confused look, "what pray tell, is that?"

Shaking her head Tsunade shoved the bottle forcefully into Sai's grip, "who cares, just drink it." Grudgingly, Sai lifted the bottle and took a tentative sniff of its contents, finding nothing wrong with the liquid Sai took a small sip and passed the bottle back to Tsunade.

"There, that wasn't that bad was it…" taking a swig herself, Tsunade gave Sai a curious look, "now…tell me about this village of yours…"

* * *

A/N- And there it is! I hope that you guys liked it...if so, please review.

Until next time!

Ja!


	2. Chapter 1: Selections

Darkness Falls

* * *

A/N- Heh, hey guys!

I just got my first flame when I posted the prologue and I have only one thing to say to that person. This is a free country and I can post whatever the hell I want! So if you don't like this, then why did you even bother to review it?

Ahem, anyway...to BloodyOracle, thank you for the review. I'm glad that you enjoied this, so if just for you, I will continue to post this story.

Disclaimer- Naruto isn't mine, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Gaara and Itatchi for a while, please?

Whelp, onto the fic, enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 1: Selections

Naruto let out a loud yawn as blue eyes scanned the office for what seemed to be the millionth time that hour.

He had been summoned by Tsunade and had been told it was urgent, being Naruto he had rushed over there only to find that Tsunade was in meetings at the moment and wouldn't be back for at least an hour, maybe more.

So here he was, bored out of his mind.

Around him were several familiar faces and all of which were there for the same reason as himself, '_damn Tsunade, what's the old hag thinking?_'

Naruto would admit, it had been surprising to say the least when Shizune had shoved him into Tsunade's office to wait only to find himself surrounded by seven other's.

Sitting over by the window were Shino and Neji, while over by Tsunade's bookshelves were Lee and Shikamaru. Parked on the floor just next to the door were Kiba and his ever faithful Akamaru. But last but not least, were Sasuke and Gaara who were both currently leaning against the walls on either side of the room while glaring daggers at one another.

Tried of standing around doing nothing while watching his friends continue their staring contest, Naruto shook his head and stomped over to Tsunade's desk. He was prepared to fall back into her chair, but just as he was about to a voice filled the room.

"Don't even try it Blondie," immediately all eyes turned towards the source of that voice.

Tsunade was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her lips, behind her Naruto expected to see Shizune but to his surprise there was a cloaked figure instead, '_a female by the look of things._'

Seeing that she had everyone's attention, Tsunade walked inside and waited until the cloaked woman followed her. As softly as she could, Tsunade shut the door and leaned back against it, her arms crossed over her chest as she collected her thoughts.

"Alright boys, I know you're all curious as to why I summoned you all here. So let's get down to business." Pushing off the door, Tsunade strode across her office to her desk and shoed Naruto away from her seat.

Sitting down, Tsunade motioned to the woman at her side and in answer to the unspoken command, the woman pulled back the hood of her cloak and let her long silver hair fall over one shoulder.

All of the guys stared in surprise at this woman as the same thought ran through their minds, '_she's beautiful._'

At least, they were thinking along those lines until Akamaru did something no one, not even Kiba expected.

With a low growl, Akamaru leapt out of Kiba's lap and snarled at the woman, he bared his fangs in warning. Something about this woman didn't sit right with him and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Well, at least he was until the woman bore equally sharp fangs back at him.

Chuckling in amusement, Tsunade placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, "Sai, we have more important things to discuss, so make it quick."

With a smirk, Sai knelt low so that she was level with Akamaru, snapping her jaws as a low growl came from her throat, Sai smiled when Akamaru trembled and sank to the floor at her feet exposing his belly in utter submission.

This occurrence seemed to snap Kiba out of his daze, getting to his feet he made his way across the room slowly, he came to a kneeling stop next to Akamaru's still shaking form.

"Akamaru…what's wrong? What happened?" When Akamaru only continued to tremble, Kiba glared at Sai. "What did you do to him?!"

Dusting off her legs, Sai stood. Turning her eyes upon the young man before her, Sai just smiled, "I told him to refrain from any acts of violence while in my presence, I am here in peace and I intend it to remain that way."

Rolling her eyes Tsunade shot a glare directly at Kiba, silently telling him to back off or else. Swallowing in fear, Kiba quickly scooped Akamaru up into his arms and sprinted back towards the door, he then sat as close to it as he could.

Pleased with his reaction Tsunade let her eyes meet those of all gathered in the room, "Now, I asked you all here because I have a mission for you eight. One that in it's own right is for the sake of our village as well as Sai's, all I ask is that you consider what Sai is about to tell you seriously before you make your choice."

Seeing the understanding in everyone's eyes, Tsunade turned to Sai, "Their all yours Sai."

Nodding her head, Sai turned and locked her eyes with each of the young men before her, "I am from a village called the village of Darkness and I was sent to gather eight strong ninja's to come to my village. You would be staying there for a year, while in my village you would live as you normally would."

"Each of you would be assigned a partner and while in the village, this partner will be your companion in all things. Just so you know, you would be the only men in our village, if this bothers you then I would suggest not accepting this mission."

Making sure that they had all heard her clearly, Sai shifted as she prepared herself for the next step, "As a last note, I will tell you all whatever you wish to know, you have but to ask. But first…"

Sai reached into her cloak and pulled out a small velvet bag, holding it in her palm, Sai pulled the drawstring, opening the bag. "I want to know if you all are willing to do this mission…only then will I disclose everything. It is not that I do not trust you, in fact it is the opposite."

Glancing over at Tsunade, Sai flashed her a slight smirk before turning to face the guys again, "From what Tsunade has told me about you all, I think that you are all good men and that is why I hope that you will accept this mission. But that choice is yours alone."

Having said her piece, Sai leaned back against Tsunade's desk, setting the velvet bag down next to her as both women watched the eight before them in silence.

Scratching his neck, Naruto let his eyes meet those of the other's as he slowly came to a decision, turning towards Tsunade and Sai, Naruto crossed his arms behind his head as he flashed them one of his goofy smiles.

Tsunade nearly started to cry at seeing that smile, it was a great relief to see that at least one of them had finally made up his mind.

His smiled turned into a smirk as he saw the relief in Tsunade's eyes, "count me in…I'll go. Besides, it sounds like you ladies need some men around anyway, I mean, what if someone tried to attack…but I do have one question though," as Naruto trailed off, Sai snorted lightly as she pulled one of the objects from the bag and enclosed it in her fist.

Making her way around Tsunade, Sai walked right up to Naruto and seeing the surprise flood his blue eyes, Sai just let her smile deepen as she reached out a hand and touched his cheek.

"You want to know if we have ramen there or not, correct?"

Dumbfounded, Naruto just nodded his head as he gave Sai a confused look, seeing this Sai shook her head lightly as she opened her hand and unclasped the chain of the pendant. "Your just like my daughter-in-law, she loves ramen, if she could that's all she would ever eat…so…I think I have the perfect match for you."

Lifting the pendant, Sai reclasped it around Naruto's neck before taking a step back and giving Naruto a serious look, "the pendant I have just given you is called hotaru, it reflects the spirit inside one's self. Tsunade has told me all about you Naruto, even your very sad beginnings and I understand. Maybe more than you can ever know."

Letting out a sigh, Sai placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, "thank you Naruto, my village and I are grateful that you will help us, now…what about the rest of you?"

As a stunned Naruto continued to just stare at her, Sai scanned the room and raised an eyebrow in question.

Pushing off from where he was leaning against the wall, Gaara made his way across the room to stand directly before Sai, his cold green eyes sending her an emotionless glare.

Sai met his glare with one of her own and to Gaara's great surprise, he was unable to hold that glare for very long, glancing at Naruto and seeing that the blonde idiot was turning over the pendant he had been given Gaara turned back to Sai.

"I accept…" Rolling her eyes, Sai dug through the bag and drug out another pendant, all the while giving Gaara an amused look. Lifting the pendant, she quickly placed it about his neck before, taking a step back, "okay, the pendant I have given you is called yoru hateshinai, which I think matches your personality perfectly."

Turning away from Gaara, Sai smiled softly when she saw that Lee had steadily approached and was now giving her a high handed salute. "I would like to join as well Mam', besides, it is my duty to protect those in danger."

Snickering slightly at Lee's words, Sai nodded her head and pulled out another pendant, soon it was about Lee's neck and Sai had a hand placed upon his shoulder.

"Your pendant is called Taifu and from what I have heard of your exploits, I believe the very word itself is meant just for you. I am glad that you will help us," removing her hand, Sai looked at the others and found that four of them were raising their hands as they locked their eyes with her.

Feeling her smile deepen at this, Sai approached the first of the four, Shikamaru.

As she reached him he merely gave her a look and Sai could clearly see his answer within his brown eyes, lifting out another pendant Sai quickly fastened it around quiet boy's neck, "from what Tsunade told me, you are a special case Shikamaru and so I give you the pendant named Chie."

Nodding his head, Shikamaru walked past Sai and over to where Lee, Naruto and Gaara now stood.

Smiling at that, Sai turned to face the second person that had their hand raised, Neji.

The Hyuuga was currently giving her a cold look, one that Sai merely shrugged off as she pulled out the next pendant, her eyes meeting his. "Are you wishing to join as well or not?"

Neji narrowed his eyes more but still gave a slight and rather stiff nod of his head, nodding her head in return Sai fastened the pendant about Neji's neck, "your pendants name is Gou and I suggest that you loosen up Hyuuga, or you won't last even a minute in my village."

Over the next four minutes, Sai approached the other two who had their hands raised and when they gave their approval she gave them both pendants. The two of them were Kiba and Shino, their pendants were named Sasayaki Yasei and Mori.

That only left the most stubborn ninja in the entire leaf village, the original grouch himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

He was still leaning against the wall in the same position and currently had every eye in the room glued to his stationary form, interestingly enough though, he was desperately trying to ignore them all and was doing a very bad job of it.

Finally, after what seemed forever, he snapped and shoved hard off the wall. Stomping over to where Sai stood with the last pendant in her hand, he gave her a glare that would make his brother proud before reaching for the pendant, only to have Sai disappear completely before she reappeared behind him.

Sai couldn't help but smirk at the others from behind the Uchiha, he was a interesting one alright and Sai knew that as long as these particular eight were in her village, no one would have to suffer from boredom.

"So...you wish to join as well Uchiha or are you just curious as to why you are the only one who does not have a pendant yet?" Sai had tilted her head to where she was speaking into the young man's ear and she nearly broke out laughing when he whirled about, a kunai slicing through the air that her face had occupied just seconds before.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes more before replacing his kunai in it's holster and holding his hand out, as if that was all that was needed to answer her question. Rolling her eyes, Sai swatted the brunette's hand away and before he even had a chance to react, she had snapped the clasp shut on the last pendant and stepped back.

Blinking in confusion and surprise, Sasuke looked down to find that Sai had indeed placed a pendant about his neck, his anger boiled as he silently tried to figure out how she did that while he barely paid any attention to her next words.

"And you Uchiha, your pendants name is Tamashii Aoi and frankly, just as I said with Naruto. I have the perfect match for you and frankly, the two of you should get along well." Seeing that Sasuke was apparently in his own world, Sai let out a sigh as she turned from him and walked back over to Tsunade's desk, taking a seat upon the floor at it's side.

Tsunade flashed her a conspiritial smile before giving each of the young men before her a solid and serious look, "now since that has been taken care of, you each may ask Sai whatever you wish, but make it quick because you all will be setting out for her village at first light tomorrow morning. So you'll each need your rest for the long journey."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Tsunade felt a strange sense of contentedness flood through her, '_well...at least I know they are all in good hands now, good luck boys...especially you Naruto..._'

* * *

A/N- I know this chapter is really long and the others more than likely won't be like this one...but I was on a roll and one thing just lead to another. Besides, in order to understand what is going to happen next, I had to have all this in this chapter... 

But anyway, I suppose that you all would like to know just what each of the pendant names mean and so...I've decided to include a little dictionary of these terms below...enjoy!

First is Naruto...he was an interesting one to pick a name for...but I was inspired by a lovely short, black haired, red eyed, forbidden child with this one...

Hotaru- Firefly...go figure...

Next is Gaara, I just had to have him next...after all, he never liked to be left out of things much...anyway...

Yoru Hateshinai- Neverending Night, something that fits him because of his insomniac problem and also the fact that it pretty much defines his attitude...

Third was Lee, who we all know would say yes to practically anything, it was really easy picking his out...

Taifu- Typhoon, I got this term from his leaf hurricane attack that he likes to use so much...

Fourth was Shikamaru and we all know that he's a genius in disguise, so why wouldn't Sai?

Chie- Wisdom, and believe you me, he'll be needing it...

Fifth of course was Neji, his was hard and finally it was my 'kasan that gave me this one...

Gou- Heavy Rain, he just seems like the type of person who likes dreary weather...so I thought it worked...

Number six was Kiba and his was way too easy to pick, after all, he is a wild one...

Sasayaki Yasei- Wild Whisper, he does talk to animals...so it works...

Seven was Shino and don't ask me why, but when I think of bugs I automaticaly thought this next term...

Mori- Forest, see? Where else would bugs live but in a forest...

And lastly, lucky number eight, Sasuke. His wasn't too hard or too easy, all I really had to do was re-watch the ep with his bro killing everyone and it hit me...

Tamashii Aoi- Blue Soul, for when you are alone and only think of revenge, who wouldn't have a darkness about and within them?

Well...there you have it...

I hope this helped and if you guys have any questions, just pm me or write it in your review and I'll do my best to answer it...

Until next time...

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Questions And Answers

Darkness Falls

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! And welcome to chapt 2 of my story...

Disclaimer- Naruto and InuYasha are not my brain children, but I do enjoy taking them for test drives every chance I get...

Whelp, this chapt is going to be a lot of explaining and dialouge, so I hope it works for you all...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru had all sat on the floor in front of Sai after a few minutes of silence, while the other's remained standing behind them.

Sai had decided that since they had all agreed that she would release her disguise and reveal her true features. So after closing her eyes, the crescent moon on her forehead fadded into view as her ears pointed, hearing a surprised gasp Sai opened her eyes to see that it was Kiba who seemed to see just what she really was and Sai couldn't help but smile about that.

"Y...you, your not human are you?" Kiba's voice was low and almost inaudible, but Sai heard him perfectly. Tilting her head, Sai lifted one of her clawed hands and brushed some stray hair behind her ear.

"No, I am not." Naruto perked up at her words and leaned forwards excitedly, "well...if you not human, then what are you...so you have a demon spirit inside of you as well?"

Chuckling, Sai shook her head, "I don't have a demon inside of me, you see...I am a demon. An Inu Youkai to be exact, but we are not so different Naruto. In fact, I have met your demon before. I believe his name is Kyuubi, the nine-tails. Am I correct?"

Naruto's head shot up as he straightened, his eyes were wide in shock and Sai only let her smile deepen as she gave him a knowing look, "r...really? You...you know him? But how?"

Amused by Naruto's hesitant words, Sai gave Naruto a gentle look, "he can tell you that, if you but ask him. He was such a little tyke back then, that I can't believe he grew up to be a nine-tail, you see...at the time we had met he only had one tail. But that is in the past and it is now that we should be worrying about, after all, you and I shall have plenty of time to talk latter Naruto."

Nodding his head, Naruto silently told Kyuubi that they were in for a long discussion later, Kyuubi only grunted in response before tuning in on Sai again.

Gaara had watched the whole thing with great interest and decided that he had a few questions of his own, "woman..." Sai raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the red-head and found that he was trying to glare her into the ground again, but behind his eyes she saw curiosity and wonder.

Chuckling, Sai waved her hand, telling him to go on already.

Feeling alittle foolish, Gaara shifted slightly, "are the other females in your village like you?" His voice was low and everyone had to strain to hear him, everyone that is but Naruto and Sai.

"Yes, there are. There are also half-demons and humans, but not many know this because my kind are feared and hated. Just as you and Naruto have been. Being different scares people and they can sometimes never accept people like you and I."

Sai flashed them both a sad smile as she ran a hand through her hair, "But I believe the real question that you would like to ask is if I know your demon as well?" When a fleeting look of surprise flashed through Gaara's eyes, Sai smiled knowingly.

"Shakaku is a brat, plain and simple. He always was a spoiled little pup, the opposite of Kyuubi. Those two never got along but it soon changed. Anyway, as I said before, talks like this are better if you ask them first."

It took a moment before that sank in and Gaara was sitting silently again, Lee just glanced between them and he felt slightly left out, "Miss. Sai, these pendants that you have given us, what are they truly for?"

Pleased that someone had finally asked that question, Sai turned towards Lee, "I was waiting for one of you to ask that." Seeing surprise fill Lee's eyes, Sai just let her smile deepen, "each one of those pendants were made by one of the women in my village. When we get there, the pendants will pair you each with its maker and that woman will be your partner as long as you are there, that is the way things are done."

"One of them is my daughter and the other is my daughter in law, both are hard headed but strong and so are all the others that have been picked, so I think you boys will have your hands full when we get there. Any more questions?"

Looking about at them all, Sai was hardly surprised when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and decided to put his two cents in as well, "I have one. Just what is this all really about, why did you come here of all places and why are there only women living in your village?"

Snorting in annoyance, Sai gnashed her teeth as she growled at Sasuke, making the Uchiha jerk back slightly in shock and fear. "That is three not one and if you continue to show me such disrespect, then I will have no choice but to take you outside and bite your head off. But I will answer your questions."

"The truth of the matter is, we need to expand outwards and in order to do that, we must see if a village can stand having our females in their midst. That is one of the reason's I have come here, everywhere else I have gone, refuses to so much as speak to me. I cannot allow our females to be put through such pain, it is simply unacceptable."

Brushing some of her stray hair out of the way, Sai let out an aggravated sigh before she continued, "to answer your last question. The reason our village is made up of only females is because many years ago, when I was but a pup, the two main leaders of our village got into a fight. A blood feud if you will."

"Both Midoriko and Setsani wished to ally our village with a smaller neighboring one. Their choices were different though and for days they debated on which village was the better choice and why. That was when the idea of a time trial period of co-existence was first created. For the next year groups of our villagers and those of the other village lived and worked together."

Stilling her movements, Sai touched the pendant that sat about her own neck and fisted her hand about it. "But Setsani was secretly making pacts with the village of his choice, these pacts lead to the deaths of many innocents from the other village and Midoriko found out the truth too late. She could never forgive Setsani for harming innocent and good people, so she broke with him, taking all their children with her."

"She did not get far before he caught up to her. A battle ensued and Setsani would have been the victor if not for..." Sai paused and trembled lightly as she gripped the pendant even tighter, so tight in fact that you could see blood dripping down her arm.

Being the typical nice guy that he is, Naruto touched Sai's shoulder gently as he pried her hand free from the pendant. Seeing that she had dug into her own hand with her nails, Naruto was about to rip a piece of cloth when Sai looked at him. Her face was soft and gentle as she touched his cheek softly, "thank you Naruto."

Shifting more, Sai tilted her head to the left slightly and brushed her hair out of the way, revealing bite mark scars upon her neck. "The same person that saved Midoriko gave me this mark. He was my husband, my mate, InuTashio. With his help Midoriko was able to place a barrier of sorts about the village, one that prevented Setsani from ever entering the village again."

Straightening her neck and covering the mark, Sai let out a low sigh, "it worked for many years, until Setsani found a way to make Midoriko pay for banishing him. He had gotten a hold of one of the boys of the village when he was but an infant and he raised him for one purpose, and one purpose only. The death of Midoriko."

"The years passed quickly and my daughter was born, followed soon after by her half sister, but right after her birth it happened. The boy was now a man, a man by the name of Onigumo. He quickly made his way up the ranks, getting closer and closer to Midoriko. He even married one of Midoriko's daughter's, Kikyou was her name."

"When the time to renew the barrier about the village came, Onigumo took that moment to strike and as Midoriko was recasting the spell, he took her life. Because the spell was never completed, a new barrier was created. One that will kill any male in the village after one year's time. It took us years to figure that out, but by the time we did, it was already too late."

Neji took this moment to step into the conversation with a question of his own, "isn't there a way to take down this barrier?" Looking up at where Neji stood, Sai flashed him a rueful smile, "I wish there was, but we have been unable to find someone strong enough to take it down. But we have grown to live with it over the years."

Naruto frowned at Sai's words and gave her a concerned look as he placed his hand upon her shoulder once again, "it's alright Sai, we'll find someone who can. I promise you we will." Sai nodded her head in acceptance but didn't say anything, she knew Naruto was trying to cheer her up and frankly, it worked.

"What kinds of demon's are there in your village...I mean, are they all dog demons like you are?" Lee's curious voice brought a true smile to Sai's lips as she gave a slow shake of her head.

"No, there are many type's demons in my village. Ryu demons, Kitsune, Tenuki, Neko, Ookami, Snake, Nezumi, Bat, Moth. There are also elemental demons as well, but they are the rarest in our village. Fire, Ice, Wind, Plant, Water, Earth, Shadow, but there is only one of our women that has any miko powers like those of Midoriko, but she needs a mate before her full potential will be unlocked...but even then. We have no idea if she will be strong enough to bring down the barrier or not."

Kiba took that moment to jump into the conversation, "wait a sec. Are you telling me that the women that we've been paired up to are demons as well? Is that what you're telling me because, frankly lady, I'm finding this hard enough to believe as it is. How do we know any of what you are telling us is true? I want proof!"

Raising an eyebrow at Kiba's angered and slightly suspicious voice, Sai gave a nod of her head in understanding. "Very well then. Will you all please step back, I need all the space I can have to do this."

It took but a few moments before all of them were standing near the wall, even Tsunade had joined them, there was a surprised look on her face. It was apparent that Sai had never done anything like this with her.

Once everyone was far enough away, Sai removed her cloak completely and wasn't surprised when loud gasps were heard from across the room.

Her clothes were all white and unlike normal looking clothing for these times, Sai's were far ahead of the times. She wore a sleeveless tank top shirt while her legs were covered by a cloth that looked a lot like a towel, but it was wrapped several times about her bottom half, leaving only the long length of her legs uncovered.

All in all, she was pretty much wearing a skirt and tank top.

But as her audience looked her over they were surprised to find that there was more to Sai's appearance.

On her wrists, upper arms, hips, and feet, were stripes of dark purple. They gave her an allure that had Naruto gaping, Gaara's eyes widening, and Lee's face turning red. But the thing that stood out the most was the long and fluffy tail that was drifting about in the air behind her.

Smirking at her audience's reactions, Sai decided it was time and leant forwards slightly, letting the change take place. Her body was bathed in a bright light as her form disappeared before their very eyes into a large glowing ball.

The ball hovered in place for a few moments before it touched the ground and shattered in a spray of light. As the light died down, it revealed Sai once again, but this time she had taken her true form.

Her long and sleek form was shrunken down to where she was about the size of a large horse, one that was as tall as a man. She looked like a much furrier version of a white wolf and as she lifted her head, her piercing eyes were glowing brightly but they had a feral look to them, one that clearly stated that she was as wild as they came.

With a swish of her tail, Sai walked forwards until she was nose to muzzle with Kiba. The guys eyes were as wide as a saucer as looked into her blood red eyes, "is this enough proof for you, or would you like me to go play fetch, hmmm?"

As Kiba began to tremble in fear, Sai chuckled lightly as she pulled back from him and turned towards Naruto and Gaara instead.

Both had a look of utter awe in their eyes as they gazed upon her true form. Closing her eyes, Sai let the change take place once more and as she returned to her human form, she could smell the confusion and fear lingering in the air.

Opening her eyes, Sai regarded everyone in front of her with a measuring look. "I suppose you're all wondering why I transformed back like I have. It is because we do not have much time left and we must be leaving soon. By tomorrow morning if we can..."

Walking over to where she had dropped her cloak, Sai lifted it and pulled it back on with hardly a sound. Lifting the hood, Sai turned towards where everyone stood and flashed them all a smile before making her way to the door, "I will be waiting for you all at the village gate..."

And with those words, she disappeared out the door, leaving behind an unanswered question...

'_Why is she in such a hurry?_'

* * *

A/N- And there it is...

I am working on the next chapt but it's taking a while before it'll be finished...so please just bare with me...

Anyway, this is the dictonary for the jap words I used in this chapt...

Ryu- Dragon

Youkai- Demon

Nezumi- Rat

Kitsune- Fox

Tenuki- Racoon Dog

Neko- Cat

Ookami- Wolf

Whelp, that's it for now, until next time...

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Darkness Falls

* * *

A/N- Yo everyone...sorry about the wait on this, didn't mean for it to take so long but I've just been really sick lately...not to mention, I've been having troubles writing...

My doctor has put me on a bunch of pills and now I'm stuck taking them all the time!! I really hate being sick, but what can yah do?

Anyway, I really am sorry for the wait and I'm really trying to finish all my stories...it's just so hard right now...so please forgive the lateness of this chapt...

And for those of you who are reading some of my other stories, please, just wait a little longer, the chapts are on the way! I swear, they really are coming!!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Naruto, so don't complain...besides, that's my job...

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi and Shakaku speaking/Thoughts**_'

Now enough of this A/N crap! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Arrival

* * *

Naruto was ecstatic, he just couldn't wait.

He had gotten up very early that morning and had everything he needed packed within minutes, all the while he kept asking Kyuubi questions and the Kitsune was being strangely cooperative. But still, Naruto didn't care.

He just knew that something life changing was about to happen and he was looking forward to it with every fiber of his being.

'_**Remember what I told you kit, you better be prepared to be stuck with a female for the duration of the next year...**_' Rolling his eyes, Naruto gripped one of the straps on his pack and hefted it over one shoulder before making his way to his door, sparing one more final glance back. After all, he wouldn't be back for a whole 'nother year.

--

It was a beautiful sight, the expanse of foliage and trees about her, one that made her wish that she could have spent just a few more days here. But the fact of the matter was, she had to hurry back to the village, they were expecting her and their '_guests_'.

'_Please let my daughter's find what they seek with these young men..._' She was brought out of her thoughts when a peculiar scent crossed her nose, one that brought a gentle smile to her lips. The first of them was arriving.

Turning slightly, she watched as a distant orange blur drew closer and closer until it materialized before her. Revealing a smiling genki blonde, "good morning Sai..."

Smiling right back, Sai nodded her head in acknowledgment, "to you as well Naruto, I trust that you are ready for the journey ahead?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, when a grave redhead appeared next to him in a flurry of sand.

"Ahh...thank you for your attendance Gaara..." Gaara merely grunted before turning and walking a little distance away, he might have been coming but that didn't mean he was going to Mr. social now. Rolling her eyes at the redhead's cold behavior, Sai turned back to Naruto and couldn't help but smile once again as she looked him over, '_yes...he will make a good addition to our village...even if it is only for a little while_.'

Shaking his head at Gaara's actions, Naruto returned to their conversation, "I'm ready as I'll ever be, but I did want to ask you something..." he trailed off when he sensed the approach of four other chakra's, four very familiar chakra's.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk on the journey," seeing that Naruto wasn't listening to her, at least not really. She took a sniff of the air and knew why Naruto had paused; the others were slowly starting to arrive.

Turning from Naruto's side, Sai walked towards one of the trees nearby and leant against it, more than ready to wait. But it wasn't that long of a wait in the end, for two minutes later, four young men appeared at the village gates.

They were lead by Shikamaru, who was followed closely by Lee and Neji, Shino took up the rear. Each were carrying a pack but to Sai's eyes, it seemed that the only one out of them all that even seemed the slightest bit excited was Lee.

For the young man had a smile plastered to his lips that could rival Naruto's, if that was even possible. Smiling right back at him as he came to a stop before her, Sai looked them all over once, "well, now that you four are here, we only have two more that we are waiting on then we can head out. I just hope that you are all prepared for what lies ahead."

Receiving nods and a smile of assent, Sai turned back to her tree, if her hunch was correct, the last two would be cutting it pretty close before they finally decided to show up. After all, those particular two were the ones that were the most reluctant to agree to all this in the first place, so it was to be expected.

--

In the end it had taken about another hour before Sasuke and Kiba had finally decided to show, Sasuke kept his eyes on Sai the whole time he approached. While Kiba clutched Akamaru to his chest as he stayed as far from her as possible, which just made Sai shake her head in amusement.

'_Well, at least I know that the next year will be anything but boring..._' "Alright boys, it's time to get moving." Turning, Sai started walking, not even bothering to look back and see if they were following her. There was just no need, because if the sound of things was correct than they were right behind her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We won't be stopping until nightfall, so I hope that you all had a good breakfast, because there will be no breaks at all until we've gone as far as well can go today." And that was the last thing that Sai said for the next several hours as they traveled.

Naruto and Lee had stayed in the front with Sai for most of their travels, while the other's seemed content with just lagging behind at their own pace. It didn't seem to take long at all before the day had almost come to its end.

The sun was close to setting when Sai finally came to a stop and turned to face her traveling companions, "we'll stay here tonight. So get things unpacked, I'm going to catch our dinner. So don't move from this clearing until I return." With that said, Sai turned and disappeared into the trees, the dying sunlight making it all that more hard to follow her.

Naruto and Lee immediately went about setting a fire, their excitement shimmering in their eyes. Sasuke and Kiba, who had inadvertently become the loners of the group, moved about the clearing as well, getting their bedrolls as well as everyone else's ready for the night.

All the other's just sat upon nearby rocks or on the ground at their feet as they decided to just wait around in silence until Sai finally returned.

--

Finishing the fire, Lee and Naruto sat before the fire as they started to talk, "I'm really looking forward to seeing this village of Darkness, from what Sai has told us, it sounds beautiful."

Naruto chuckled at Lee's words, "yeah, makes you wish we could just transport there or something, doesn't it?" Lee nodded his head as his eyes caught a gimpse of the two pendants that Naruto was now wearing, curious, he reached out and lifted the one that Sai had given him.

"It's pretty, sort of like a clear black stone with a fire burning within, isn't it? And the other, where'd you get that one Naruto?"

Smiling smugly, Naruto touched his other pendant. "This is something Tsunade-baba gave me when we first met. It's called the Hokage necklace, most think it holds a curse, but so far it's brought me nothing but luck. This is very precious to me, it's one of the first real gift's I've ever received."

Lee's eyes widened at that even as he continued to stare at it, "wow, I didn't know that it was that special, I'm impressed Naruto." Naruto just blinked at that, surprised to hear such a comment from Lee.

--

While they had been talking, Sai had returned, carrying a buck carcass over her shoulder. Not one drop of blood marred her white clothes as well as no wounds upon the buck, meaning that she must have broken its neck.

Which showed great expertise when it came to hunting, frankly, this was the proof of her abilities. Neji had gotten up to help her carry it the rest of the way into camp, but Sai just shooed him off, lugging the buck over to the fire.

Reaching it, she tossed the buck onto the ground and then knelt next to it, lengthening her claws she began to slice into the thigh meat of the buck. "Naruto, find me some thin but durable sticks to Skewer this meat with, so that we can evenly roast it over the fire."

Nodding his head, Naruto sprinted off into the trees.

Sai held a hunk of meat in her hands as she looked around her, not seeing what she needed she looked at Lee, "you, fetch me some leaves or something to place the meat on so that it doesn't get dirt on it."

Saluting her, Lee scurried off to his bag and began digging around inside it. At the same time the others had slowly begun to approach Sai, their hunger winning out over their grudges.

Sensing their approach, Sai took the skin she had stripped off so far and turned to look at Sasuke, "Uchiha, tan this for me." And with that she chucked the skin at the young man before turning right back to the carcass. '_What to do next, what to do next...hmmm..._'

It didn't take long before Lee had found an old piece of cloth he'd brought with him, laying it flat next to Sai, he and the other's watched as she placed chunk after chunk of meat upon it.

Everytime she had another piece of skin, she'd throw it at Sasuke, making him scowl at her even as he did as she had told him. The other's just waited around, waiting to see if Sai would need them to do anything for her.

--

Truth be told, out off all the males that had come with her, only one knew how to cook. And that was the one you'd least expect, it was Gaara.

No matter how lonely it could be, sometimes living on your own had its perks. Not having anyone really, Gaara had been forced to teach himself how to cook so that he could survive in this harsh world.

Because of what he knew, Gaara had gone to his own pack and had pulled out some of the spices that he'd ground himself. Kneeling next to Sai, he held out the spices to her, "here, they will help with the flavor and make it so that the meat won't sear as easily."

Sai blinked in surprise, she was impressed. She really didn't think this young man had any real skills besides killing, but she was wrong. "Thank you, if you have anything else to suggest or add, don't hesitate to do so."

Gaara merely nodded his head as he watched her continue, making sure to keep a keen eye open, just in case.

Just as Sai had finished carving up half the buck, Naruto came stumbling back into camp, carrying an armful of wood. It looked as though he'd grabbed too much though, because he was currently trying to juggle it all and still be able to see in the process.

Neji and Kiba immediately hurried over to give him a hand; and with a little teamwork, they had gotten all the wood over and placed next to the fire. Smiling, Sai patted Naruto's shoulder, "thanks. Alright, Gaara, you sprinkle the herbs onto the meat and the rest of you, help skewer the meat and make sure to place it evenly about the fire."

All seven nodded their heads in understanding and proceeded to do as Sai had told them too, while Sasuke kept at his task. And within minutes the meat was all cooking and they each were helping her to wrap up what meat they had left. That way they would have something to eat later.

It didn't take long and soon, each had their own slab of cooked meat and were chowing down. Sasuke had taken the skins and had tied them up before giving them back to Sai, she put them away before beginning her own meal.

--

Being who he was, Naruto was trying to make conversation while eating, "so, Sai...when I spoke to Kyuubi, he told me that you taught him almost everything he knew. But, he isn't your child and everyone fears him, why not you?"

Sighing, Sai licked her lips as she looked up at the night sky above them, "that's a long story Naruto. One that will have to be told at a later time, but for now, I can tell you this."

Placing a hand upon Naruto's shoulder, she smiled before speaking, making sure to keep her voice low so that only Naruto could hear her. "Kyuubi was one of the best pupils I've ever had and I've missed him everyday that he's been gone. So has his sister."

Naruto jerked at that, nearly dropping his food in the process. '_Sister? Kyuubi...why didn't you tell me..._' A chuckle answered him, '_**well, probably, because I've thought she was killed several years ago. But she's alive...my sister...Shippou.**_'

Shaking her head at the expression on Naruto's face, Sai smiled, "she's grown up to be a fine woman and in fact, she's going to be paired with one of the young men here. Don't worry though Naruto, it's not you."

Hearing Kyuubi growl angrily, Naruto's brows knit, "what do you mean, which one is it?"

Sai just shook one finger in his face, "that is going to have to wait until we get there. Now hurry, eat. Then it's time to sleep, we're going to move early again tomorrow morning and should reach the village before nightfall."

Naruto knew better than to press her, even if Kyuubi was yelling at him to beat it out of her. He just blocked the fox's words out as he finished his meat, it was a guarantee now, he was going to have a bad headache by the time he was done.

It didn't take them all too long before they had finished their meals and headed off to bed, they had a long day ahead of them.

The next morning, they woke bright and early, after having a quick breakfast, they packed up and were on their way again. Sai was leading the way again and surprisingly, Sasuke was at her side, speaking with her while Lee and Naruto took up the rear.

They continued this way for hours and soon the sun had started to set in the distance once again, but as soon as the light began to fade, they saw a small outpost village in the distance.

They had made it, the village of Darkness was just past this outpost and soon their time in this village would begin.

* * *

A/N- And that's a wrap on that chapter...

It's getting quite long, isn't it? Anyway, I'm just glad I've finished this chapt, took me long enough...

Whelp, this is it until the next time I can get a chapt done...as I said before, I'm trying to update at least on chapt per story, so please, remain with me here. I'm not quitting!!

See ya'll next time...

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: First Meetings

Darkness Falls

* * *

A/N- Hah! Here we are in chapt 4! I am sorry about the long wait and I hope that this chapt makes up for it.

The time has come to introduce our all Female InuYasha cast! I just hope you all like who I paired with whom, believe me, I didn't make the choices lightly...there is a reason for each pairing...

Also, there will be slight differences with they way they all look, so watch out for that!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Naruto in any sense of the word...I am merely borrowing the character's for my own nefarious plans...Kukukuku!!

Ahem, I hope the wait was worth it...enjoy this chapt!!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Youkai Talking (Shakaku/Kyuubi/Etc) Thoughts**_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

First Meetings

-------------------------------------------------

From the look of things as they approached the outpost, no one was there.

But at the moment everything seemed to be bathed in a rather deep fog, one that even made it difficult for them to see where they were walking.

If not for the weird glow about Sai's form, more than one would have probably gotten lost.

As they slowly moved closer towards the rather old looking building, the fog seemed to clear as if by magic. Thus revealing not only the small abundance of buildings and huts that sat close to the outpost, but the vastness of the forest beyond it and the village which sat almost embraced within the forests center.

It was a wondrous sight, one that had most of the guys gaping in awe or at least widening their eyes. A fact that brought a small smile to Sai's lips.

Turning from them, she moved up and into the main section of the outpost. She couldn't help but chuckle at what greeted her eyes.

'_I shouldn't be surprised; after all, she is just like her brother. Too wild for her own good._' "Shippou..." Seeing the small slender form that lay slumped against the wall jerk at the softly spoken name, Sai shook her head.

"Sai?! You're back!! 'ka-san, I've missed you!" Squealing loudly, the figure moved, showing a grace that well surpassed even Sai's own as the young female leapt to her feet and nearly tackled Sai to the ground.

Closing her arms about the shoulder's of her red-headed companion, Sai purred lightly as she nuzzled the top of Shippou's head in a clear sign of affection.

"I have missed you as well...how are the others?" Pulling back, Sai brushed some of the stray red curls out of the way so that she could look deeply into the gentle emerald eyes of the girl before her.

Her long dark red hair was loose and tumbled wildly about her shoulders as she moved. She wasn't very tall for a Kitsune but Shippou had more going for her than height alone.

Her top was a dark blue that looked almost more like a cutoff than a shirt and hugged her chest as if it were a second skin. She was also wearing a pair of black shorts which sat just a little loose on her slim hips.

But what Sai was most pleased to see was that Shippou had gained a third tail, it seemed that her child had grown up just a bit since she had last seen her.

Clearly sensing what was on Sai's mind, Shippou pulled away and spun in a circle, "isn't it cool 'kasan?! I've finally gotten my third one, brother would be so proud wouldn't he?"

Sai couldn't stop her heart from clenching at Shippou's words, not to mention the look of pure joy that was upon her countenance. '_I do hope so little one..._'

"Come Shippou, I have some people I'd like you to meet."

Blinking at that, Shippou blushed lightly when she realized to what Sai was referring, "uh...yeah, let's do this!"

Chuckling at that, Sai took Shippou's hand and pulled her out of the building only to stop in slight amusement.

It seemed that Shippou hadn't been the only one who'd been around at the moment, '_it seems today is going to be a little bit more interesting than I thought._'

----------------------------

He'd been minding his own business, as he leaned against a nearby tree, his eyes scanning the area about them. Sai had disappeared into the outpost and not wanting to be in the way, he remained outside to wait for her.

Not that waiting was his strong point, so Naruto decided to see if he could get a little more out of the fox before they really entered the village.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

One moment he was standing there, and the next, he found himself dive-tackled to the ground. It had all happened so fast that all he'd seen was a flash of white and red, before his back impacted with the ground.

His eyes were in a haze as he tried to focus upon the figure looming atop his fallen form, but at the moment all he was able to make out were the twin pools of flashing amber.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?!"

Hearing the clearly female voice of his attacker, Naruto attempted to clear his eyes by shaking his head, "I...uh...that is to say...ummm..."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Naruto stopped talking the moment he heard Sai's voice and even as he was about the answer her, the form above him had moved.

Sitting up, Naruto rubbed at his eyes only to blink in utter shock as he watched his apparent attacker bowing before Sai as she uttered a word that made Naruto's eyes go wide. "Mother."

"InuYasha, how many times have I told you not to attack people like that, hmm?" Sai could only shake her head in slight anger and amusement.

"Naruto, come here...I'd like you to meet someone."

Getting to his feet quickly, Naruto ignored the looks that Sasuke and Neji were giving him as he came to a stop before Sai. Smiling, Sai looked between the two before her.

"This is InuYasha. She is my step-daughter and she is your partner for the duration of your stay in our village." As soon as those words had left her mouth, both Naruto and InuYasha turned to glare at the other, making Sai's smile only deepen.

It was the first time that Naruto really had gotten a good look at his attacker and he couldn't help but think that she was rather attractive.

Her long silvery hair hung wild about her shoulders even as her flashing golden eyes narrowed in barely restrained fury at him. She was a little taller than himself and from what he could make out of her body underneath that gaudy red kimono, she didn't have that bad of a body.

But it was the twitching pair of Inu ears atop her head that caught most of his attention. He could just feel his fingers itching to touch them as he wondered to himself, '_are those real?_'

"I gonna be stuck with this looser?! You've got to be joking mother, I refuse to accept this!" InuYasha had crossed her arms over he chest even as she tilted her chin at a defiant and stubborn angle. She had always hated it when people stared at her ears and this new comer was no exception.

Naruto blinked in stunned silence for a couple moments as this female's words sank into his head, but once it had, he narrowed his eyes even as he reached for a kunai.

"It's the other way around lady, there's no way I want to be stuck with a brat like you!"

-------------------------------------

Growling in annoyance, Sai was about to step in when a sudden shout filled the immediate area. "Sit!"

They all watched in muted surprise as the female, InuYasha was slammed face first into the ground, creating a small crater in the process. Naruto's jaw had dropped and he couldn't help but worry that the woman before him might be hurt.

Reaching down, he gripped her shoulder and gave a slight tug, pulling her up off of the ground and into his arms. "Hey, are you alright?!" But as he looked at her face, it seemed that InuYasha was out cold.

Lee had come running over the moment InuYasha had fallen, his concern evident upon his face as he peered over Naruto's shoulder. "She isn't hurt is she?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. I apologize though; she never did have very good manners." Lifting his head at the soft and gentle voice addressing him, Lee's eyes went wide in utter awe and shock.

Seeing his friend's reaction, Naruto turned to lay eyes upon three rather beautiful looking women, all of them were about the same height as himself and InuYasha.

The first one was a rather surprising sight in and of itself. Her short black hair was fastened against the back of her neck and two gold earrings sparkled from her left ear as she tilted her head at him. Her eyes were a deep bluish-purple and held a bit of mischief within them as she crouched before him.

That was when he saw the two teardrop birthmarks beneath her right eye, it made her eyes stand out even more. Although he had no idea as to what kind of youkai she was, if it weren't for the two little horns on her head, he would have thought her to be a human.

As she crouched, the blue kimono that she wore began to hike up about her hips and Naruto felt a blush beginning to burn his cheeks. "Hey there cutie."

Naruto gulped even as he gave her a shaky smile, "Yo, Blondie!"

Jerking, Naruto lifted his head to see that one of the other females had approached; her hands were hiked on her hips as she glared down at him.

Her dark hair was secured in a high ponytail, her blue-grey eyes flashing dangerously at him. She clearly was a youkai; she had pointed ears and a flaring tail at her back.

From what he could tell as he took in her fur clothing above and below, not to mention the way she held herself, she was a type of canine. '_**What are you? Stupid? Can't you smell that...she's an Ookami and the other one is a water youkai. Really kit, you need more training if you couldn't figure that out on your own.**_'

Gritting his teeth, Naruto calmly ignored the condescending tone to Kyuubi's voice and the growling female as he looked back down at InuYasha. It seemed that she was starting to come around.

Feeling a soft touch upon his shoulder, Naruto looked up to see that the third female was now kneeling next to him. "See, she's fine...so don't worry. Alright?"

Gaping, Naruto could only blink in surprise at how close she was too him. Kyuubi was right, he could smell what she was, at least he could with her this close to him.

She had the most unique looking hair. It was blackish silver with blue stripes running through it and as he let his eyes travel down her kimono clad body, he saw that she had paws for feet.

A low giggle had him raising his head to meet her stormy blue eyes, "I am a Tiger youkai if you're wondering."

"Uh, sorry...I didn't mean to stare..." turning his head, Naruto once again met another pair of eyes. But these one's he'd seen before.

"Let go of me if you wish to stay in one piece."

InuYasha was awake and she wasn't happy.

-------------------------------------------------

Seeing this, Sai took her chance to step in before things really got out of hand. "Nice to see that you have come to meet us, but where are the others?"

The one next to him bowed her head to Sai, "they opted to wait in the village instead, I am happy your back Sai, we've all missed you. That little one the most thought."

Shippou stuck her tongue out at the woman before finally taking in the other's in the clearing. It seemed that the two dark haired one's with piercing eyes were keeping a firm distance, while the one with red hair just glared at her.

The other three were clumped together and had made their way towards InuYasha and the blonde, but as her eyes landed upon the male in green, she couldn't help but be curious. There was something more to that one than met the eye.

Deciding to see just what it was, she crept over to them tilting her head a little when a faintly familiar scent crossed her nose. It was coming from the blonde, Naruto.

--------------------------------------

Now, having not one, but six women surrounding him made Naruto feel rather nervous. Even after he'd come of age and started on his path to becoming Hokage, not many women would give him the time of day, let alone be in the same room with him.

So it was safe to say that he was rather uncomfortable at the moment and having the red-headed one looking at him like that, it made him uncomfortable.

"Hello, I am Shippou and you are?" Her voice was high pitched indicating that she was still rather young.

Gulping, Naruto smiled. "Umm, Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure."

"Oh how rude of me, I am Kagome and I see that you've already met InuYasha." Kagome glared down at the Inu, only to have her sneer and turn her head away with a sniff.

She then pointed to the two before them, "that one is Marko and the scowling one is Koura."

"Uhhmmm?"

More than a little confused, Naruto just kept looking around. He didn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to do.

Rolling her eyes, Sai strode over and grabbed both Miroku and Kouga by the back of the necks. With one easy lift she had them both off their feet as she carried them away with her.

Looking around she smirked as she took in the rather confused forms of Kiba and Neji. "You two, come here."

Both blinked in surprise before doing just that, once they had reached her, Sai released the two silent Youkai. She was pleased that they still remembered who their Alpha was.

"Miroku, take it from here." And with those words, Sai turned and returned to Naruto's side.

She had other problems to deal with and at least for now, she knew that Miroku would have things well in hand.

------------------------------------------

A/N- And that's where I'll cut it off this time, I don't want to get to far ahead of myself now do I? I know it might not make any sense right now either...but I am trying to introduce and describe all the characters as best I can. So please bear with me...

Anyway, I hope you guys like what I've done with making them female! Because there is more to come!

Well, until next time, please review and tell me what you all think!!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


End file.
